


Traps and Games

by Hiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: (i think? Lol if there's another it's too small of a mention to even notice), Clexa ex-girlfriends but they love eachother c'mon, F/F, Hope you enjoy, I wrote this for a class honestly, Only real relationship is octaven, Some violence but I don't consider it to be too graphic just be aware, There is not any smut, six straight hours of crazed writing, this story is meant to be pretty crazy and not very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss/pseuds/Hiss
Summary: A quick one-shot of The 100 characters in the hunger games. I didn't put major character death because that's kind of implied... it's the games after all. There is octaven and a bit of a hint of clexa, as well as mentions of Harry Potter houses and such that they belong to. That's just a fun part I included, Harry Potter universe isn't a big part of this story at all. The story begins with the countdown and you will see the outcome of who wins and all that.





	Traps and Games

Clarke stared out over the arctic terrain. Currently a blizzard was going on. They would have to face the harsh weather after the countdown. She glanced at the projected countdown. 33 seconds left. She zipped up her standard issue coat bearing the Ravenclaw symbol and prepared herself to run. The cornucopia was in the middle of a huge frozen-over lake. Luckily Clarke's muggle past meant she'd been ice skating many times. That'd be a helpful advantage against others who couldn't as easily maintain their balance on the slippery surface. "3, 2, 1!" 

Everyone raced out onto the ice. Most slipped and slid towards the cornucopia, but some veered off the edge of the lake and went off into a snowy forest. The dragon they'd placed in the games to make it more interesting blew fire out at the icy lake. It began to melt and Clarke saw someone fall into the water screaming. She looked away to focus on gathering items. She scooped up a neon green backpack along with a water bottle and a small dagger. The unmistakable sound of a knife ripping through skin fueled Clarke to speed into the forest. Fear gripped her as she neared a melted part of the lake. Her attempts to maneuver around it failed and she headed straight towards it. She took a literal leap of faith over it, barely making it across. Her left foot briefly slipped into the freezing water but she quickly swung it back over. No way would she be killed the first day like an amateur. 

Soon Clarke was in the dense forest. Her sneakers sunk into the soft snow as she ran. The realization hit her after a few minutes that she was leaving a trail of footprints behind her. She stopped and went back a bit, sweeping footprints and making some fake ones. It took a while but she was satisfied with the results. 

She chose a tree nearby to rest in for a while. It may be over-cautious to climb a tree just to rest a bit, but she was desperate to win the games.

The climb was relatively easy, despite the snow filled branches. There wasn't any reason to go all the way to the top so she stayed in the lower branches. Now the affects of the cold were beginning to get to her. Clarke remembered the backpack and swung it off her shoulders to search inside. 

There was a lighter, a small plastic bag filled with berries, and a Hufflepuff scarf. She wrinkled her nose at the Hufflepuff colors but put it on anyway. Nobody could afford to be picky in the arena. She flicked the Bic lighter on and put a hand over the flame. It was probably the best loot anyone in a cold climate could've asked for. 

A noise caught her attention when dropping down the tree. Then there was a loud roar and a cut-off scream. She crouched behind a bush. The dragon was too close for comfort, swallowing down a girl. She gulped. It was Lexa, Gryffindor and head girl. And also... her ex-girlfriend. 

There wasn't anywhere to go. If she tried to run, the dragon would definitely hear. 

It wasn't exactly fun listening to the dragon crunch on bones. Especially since it was someone she knew closely. 

What surprised her was instead of moving on after eating, the dragon spoke. "What the heck? How am I... I was just being eaten by a dragon, now I am one?" 

The dragon appeared extremely confused as it plopped down against the tree she had climbed up before. Clarke was also confused- it's voice sounded like Lexa's. It was more gruff but still her. 

This was a rare thing that happened to people when eaten by a dragon, she recalled suddenly. It was this moment she was glad for her Ravenclaw tendencies to study and read a lot. 

"You are what you eat," Clarke announced, standing and walking over to the dragon- now Lexa. 

Lexa didn't even attempt to defend herself when Clarke took out her dagger and pressed it against her now scaly neck. 

"I could help you, Clarke. You know that. I'm a dragon now... I guess, and my fighting skill is unparalleled."

It made sense. The aggravating Gryffindor always seemed to be right. And even if she was unused to her dragon form, Lexa could easily kill her if she tried. "I trust you," Clarke gave in. She slid the dagger up her coat sleeve and gestured for Lexa to get up. "Let's get a move on. We're too close to the Cornucopia."

\--

Octavia grabbed her Ravenclaw girlfriend's hand and dragged her away from the cornucopia. For her house, she was really stubborn. Raven had insisted on staying there longer to get more stuff. Two boys, Finn and Wick, had gone at them brandishing swords. 

It was lucky that Octavia was skilled at martial arts otherwise Raven would be dead right now. "I can't believe you," She told Raven. 

The mechanic scoffed but apologized anyway. Octavia just squeezed her hand. 

"O, look," Raven whispered. Octavia looked to where she was pointing and gaped. A seventh-year Slytherin named Indra was fighting off three people at once. It was both impressive and terrifying. One of the three narrowly avoided a dagger thrust and seemed to realize fighting Indra was a bad idea. They sprinted away, abandoning the others. Indra made quick work of them. 

Raven tugged Octavia away from the sight of bloodshed and into the forest. 

Octavia threw a quick look over her shoulder and startled. Indra was staring right at her. They ran faster after that. 

This side of the forest had deeper snow but they were determined to get as far away from the Slytherin warrior as possible. 

"O," Raven panted after a while, falling to her knees in the snow. "I think we should set up for the night. I'm exhausted and it's dusk already." 

Octavia nodded. Her girlfriend had a weak right leg from a severe quidditch injury so she understood her need to stop. She was actually surprised she lasted this long without much resting. But then again, she was stronger than people thought. 

They looked through their supplies after trekking some more to cover their tracks and find a good place to camp. 

"O," Raven had whined while they walked. "Carry me." And so she did. 

But now Raven didn't seem tired at all. In fact, she was hopping around holding a lighter and some other object she didn't recognize. "We got a GRENADE, O! A grenade! You know how much I love blowing up stuff! It's a muggle bomb but it'll do." 

She shushed her and pulled Raven down to sit next to her. "Stop being so loud, it's dangerous." 

Raven nodded but still had an excited gleam in her eye. "Sleep, O. I'll set up a trap with this net we got. And I can dig holes with this shovel to trick people into falling into." 

Octavia argued with her about that for a while before finally agreeing to rest and then take watch later that night. 

While working Raven heard cannons boom. She had forgotten about that. After the cannons told them how many died the first day, names and faces appeared in the sky. They seemed to be in random order from what she could tell. Finn showed up. He had been a Slytherin. Wick was after, his house symbol showing that he was Ravenclaw. Then a Gryffindor girl named Maya. Lexa, another Gryffindor. Three Slytherins showed up; Titus, Cage and Nia. Raven recognized the last two to be the ones Indra had been fighting with. 

Long after Raven had arranged all the traps to perfection, she heard a scuffling noise and cursing. Then... was that crying? She hurried over to Octavia and shook her awake. 

She motioned towards the noise and made a sign to be quiet. Thankfully Octavia understood and they crept up to a leaf-less bush next to one of Raven's traps. Both had swords at the ready. 

What they saw was two boys hugging, one crying and the other patting his back. 

Octavia knew it to be Miller, a Slytherin, and Monty, a Hufflepuff. Something seemed a bit off about the hugging. Wait, were those daggers in Miller's hands? She couldn't tell but it looked like it. 

Without warning, Raven leaped out and went to slash at Monty. Octavia tried to call out but it was too late. Miller had his daggers deep in Raven's back. She stepped back in surprise but then stumbled and fell into her own hole, previously covered by weak branches and snow. They easily caved under her weight. 

Octavia's eyes widened at the scene and the sound of the cannon and then she glared angrily at the cunning boys. Monty looked guilty while Miller was grinning. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and threw it straight at Monty's face. Her aim was perfect and he clutched his face with a blood-curdling scream. Then he slumped back against a tree. After a few moments, a cannon boomed.

Miller glanced at his friend in alarm but regained his composure and got into an attack stance. When she noticed his lack of weapons, Octavia was much more confident. He managed to dodge her onslaught with the sword but eventually she hit his shoulder. The boy tried to punch her but it was weak and she ran him through with her sword easily. The cannon announced his death almost immediately. 

Octavia's stomach turned seeing her girlfriend's corpse in the hole. She sighed and packed up all of their stuff. How could she stay here, where Raven had just been killed? Truthfully, she felt like breaking down and running to the Cornucopia to await her death. But Raven would tell her to keep going. So she pushed away those kinds of thoughts and willed herself onwards through the snow. 

The cornucopia actually came in sight and she cursed when she realized she'd gone the wrong way. It was a stupid thing to do and survival wasn't very likely if you were around here. A figure off in the distance was sitting on top of the cornucopia, probably Indra. It was a bold move and showed that she was either very strong or very foolish. Octavia knew it was the former, considering what she'd seen earlier. 

She turned and trudged back a bit before turning. Her legs ached so she was glad when the snow started to get softer and lower on the ground. Spots of blood on the snow inspired her to walk faster, her sword at the ready. 

It turned out she was right to be cautious. Just minutes after passing the blood, a girl shoved her roughly against a tree. It was Clarke Griffin, the one Raven had always pointed out to her as being one of the smartest students in Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw, after all. Her blonde hair was draped over her scarf- were those Hufflepuff colors? Why was she even thinking about that when the girl had a dagger pressed against her neck was the real question. 

"Answer my question," the girl growled. 

"What question?" Octavia asked, having spaced out before. 

"Who are you and what house are you?" 

Octavia remembered that she had a thick coat from the cornucopia over her coat that had the house symbol. "I'm Octavia, Gryffindor. I mean no harm if you want to be allies." 

Clarke stared at her for a beat then released her, the dagger finally away from her neck. "I have a dragon on my side, so don't you dare try anything." 

Octavia was surprised. Dragons didn't usually team up. They were known for being reckless creatures that rarely traveled in packs and were easily aggravated. 

"Lexa as a dragon," Clarke explained. At Octavia's even more confused look, she sighed. "Just come with me." 

Clarke introduced her to Lexa. After a brief interrogation, Lexa was still suspicious but promised not to kill her unless prompted. They got busy organizing their things and starting to build a camp. Clarke made traps (Octavia had paled at the suggestion that she do it, it reminded her too much of Raven dead in the hole) and Lexa got wood to build a wall of sorts. Octavia went out to look for berries or other food, despite their collection of berries from the cornucopia. 

A yell from Clarke got Octavia's attention. She dropped the berries she had gathered into her backpack and ran to the voice. 

Upon arriving, she saw that Lexa had gotten there first to help. A Hufflepuff named Anya had attacked Clarke and Lexa flew in. "I had it under control," Clarke told Lexa. 

"Sure you did. She stabbed your hand and was about to slit your throat, Clarke," Lexa retorted coolly. Octavia noticed the body and almost gagged. It was burnt to a crisp thanks to Lexa. 

"Well, I guess you could say you roasted her. Literally," Octavia interrupted before they could argue more. Clarke laughed but Lexa just shook her head and picked up her bundle of wood. "Back to work it is," Octavia said in a sarcastically happy tone.

\--

Bellamy looked over his groupmates. They were half Slytherin, half Hufflepuff. A strange combination yet it seemed to work. They were currently gathered around a small fire in a cave they'd found after a day's walk. Murphy and him had built a wooden wall thing to lean against the cave opening. It prevented someone from sneaking in unnoticed and also blocked in the fire heat. The group had formed when Jasper offered to share some jerky in return for a weapon. Then they all got to talking and decided to be allies. 

Of course Murphy, hard-core Slytherin, had been firmly against it. But even he loosened up eventually. If loosening up means mocking the Hufflepuffs and throwing pieces of jerky at them. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Pike and Harper started arguing. "Guys, stop," he tried, but it was useless. They were leaning towards each other with fierce glares. 

"Frankly, mud-bloods are worthless idiots that deserve death. Hufflepuff mud-bloods are even worse in my opinion." 

That was the last straw for Harper. She grabbed an arrow from Fox's quiver and tackled him. He threw a couple punches but she avoided them and sank the arrow tip into his chest. Harper leaned back from him, panting. Pike lay motionless on the ground. The cannon confirmed his death. Fox stared at her best friend in horror. Everyone was silent as they wondered what to do next. 

Bellamy felt rage bubbling up inside him. Pike had been a sort of mentor of his before the games. He'd taught Bellamy how to play quidditch and helped him study. Murphy saw him clenching his fists and reached out a hand to put on his shoulder. Bellamy brushed it off and took his tomahawk from his pocket. Harper was saying something and shaking her head, her hands up. But Bellamy heard nothing but the sound she made when his tomahawk hit her in the throat. The cannon's boom shocks Jasper from his shock-induced stupor and he lunged at Bellamy. He shook the Hufflepuff off after he got a punch in and abruptly left the cave, pushing aside the wall creation. 

Later that night, when an avalanche came down the mountain above the cave, Murphy ducked his head out and saw Bellamy. "Bell, no!" he screamed. But the avalanche carried away his best friend. He pulled the wall against the cave and sat against the cold cave wall, sobbing. Jasper and Fox didn't know what to do so they just sat guiltily around the fire. Nobody looked out at the projected pictures of who died that night, too grief-stricken and still in shock. 

The next day, Fox and Jasper woke up to see that Murphy left. What they didn't see was Indra behind them as they sleepily discussed the Slytherin boy's departure. Indra slit their throats quickly and left the cave, already knowing her next target; Murphy. 

Tris, a young Slytherin, followed Indra to help her find Murphy. It was simple to find him, he was at the cornucopia, having walked all the way back. Indra assumed he was close with one of the ones who had died the past night and had little concern for his life. That was all the better for her. Indra lazily threw a tomahawk at the boy who was laying at the mouth of the cornucopia. She smiled at the sound of the cannon's boom and then turned to her companion, Tris. She had to go. The young girl hadn't been very helpful thus far and Indra was determined to be the sole winner. She took out a dagger and stabbed Tris in the neck, prompting the cannon to boom a moment after. 

The game keepers would surely be pleased with all of the fast-occurring deaths, Indra thought. She heard an arrow whipping through the wind but it was too late- it dug into her shoulder. Indra groaned but walked over and yanked the tomahawk from Murphy's body. Then she threw it with careful aim at the girl in a nearby tree. She fell out, the tomahawk lodged in her stomach. 

\--

Lexa led the other to the commotion. The deaths had been coming quick and it would all end now. They burst out onto the frozen lake and looked to the Slytherin who had killed so many. Before they could attack, a muscled, tan guy slid out onto the ice and sliced a sword at Indra's leg. She smirked at him after jumping over the low-swung blade. Lexa ran out to join the fight, ignoring Clarke telling her to wait. 

Indra and Lincoln seemed to team up when they saw the dragon. Clarke and Octavia ran onto the lake but it was too late. Lexa was no match for two skilled fighters. as soon as the cannon boomed, Indra and Lincoln faced off again. Finally Clarke reached them, Octavia close behind. 

Clarke faked a stab to the left and Indra fell for it. She sank the blade into her chest and shoved her into a gaping hole where the ice melted. Octavia came up behind unsuspecting Lincoln and stabbed him in the back, also shoving him into the hole. 

The two refused to kill each other, both heartbroken and not wanting to kill anymore people. After a while, the gamekeepers agreed and let them win together. They shared a mansion and after five years of becoming best friends and therapy, they thought that the past was behind them. Until it was announced the victors were going to face off each other in another Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my class last year and I just re-read it and was like "why not upload?" If you are so inclined, feel free to comment with your thoughts and/or feelings.


End file.
